


Prisoner of Evox

by Mondo1682



Series: The Avatar Roxy Chronicles [2]
Category: Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/F, Roommates, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: When Zoey wakes up with Amnesia. She is stuck with the avatar version of roxy. That saved her and acts different than her. But what happened with the team? And Evox?
Relationships: Avatar Roxy/Zoey Reeves
Series: The Avatar Roxy Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Prisoner of Evox

Zoey Reeves couldn't remember her team or that she was the yellow power ranger. All she can feel is bright light coming in. As she finally woke after a long time. To concern eyes watching her. 

"Good took you long enough." A rough but kind voice told her. That zoey couldn't place. Just was a women with brown hair. Wearing a jacket, yellow shirt and jeans with black shoes. As she gets a bottle of water in her hands that her throat desperately needed. 

After moments she finally manages. "Where am i?" To her woman friend. Making her laugh. Which became more genuine. As time went on and she didn't know why. Finally she gets a "With me stupid. Found you in a coma. That was trying to get you out of."

"How...." but she couldn't form the power to say what she wanted. And to the woman's gentle and knowing look. She finally goes back asleep feeling a body curl up next to her. Just the thankful feeling for the peace she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just how much i made so far. Will add some more as time comes. But rights to beast morphers.


End file.
